La joven vida de Hinata Hyuga
by MeLiW
Summary: Todo sucede de la manera mas inesperada, sorprendiéndonos con momentos felices y tristes, personas vienen y van, pero siempre dejan un recuerdo, algunos mas intensos que otros y simplemente nunca sabremos que pasara


Capitulo Uno: Recuerdos

Todo comienza hace tres años atrás, nunca me considere una persona segura de mi misma, las personas me catalogaban como callada, tímida y en ocasiones tierna y pequeña, no solía llamar mucho la atención, salvo para esos ojos azules.

Durante un año tomaba un colectivo para ir a casa, ya que mi casa quedaba lejos, era un viaje de media hora, siempre agradecía era que el colectivo no venia lleno, tan solo había cinco personas. La primera vez que subí a ese colectivo pensé que el viaje seria tranquilo, la imagen mental que me había hecho del viaje cambio cuando pagaba mi pasaje, un grito a lo lejos, hizo que el chofer frenara el bus, un grupo de alumnos venia corriendo y riéndose, conocía a esas personas, tres eran mis compañeros y los otros dos un grado superior, me sentaba hacia la ventana, me ponía mis auriculares y subía el volumen de la música lo suficientemente fuerte para no escuchar las risas y gritos. Era algo de todos los días sentir una presencia a mi lado, cuando miraba a mi derecha me encontraba con aquellos ojos azules, el sonido estaba muy alto así que no escuchaba su voz, tan solo miraba sus labios e interpretaba que se trata de un -Hola- me sacaba los auriculares y le devolvía el saludo y solo me quedaba callada roja de vergüenza sin saber que decir. Era Naruto Uzumaki, estábamos en el mismo grado, nos conocíamos desde el segundo grado, pero nunca hablaba mucho con él, todas las mañanas me saludaba con una sonrisa, y no podía evitar sonrojarme. Se había convertido en rutina que a mitad del camino se sentara a mi lado y me preguntara que música escuchaba, le daba un lado de mi auricular y escuchábamos green day hasta que llegaba a mi parada, se podría decir que nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos. Lo único que me molestaba eran sus amigos, como siempre le dejaba por un rato para hablar conmigo, ya veían de otro modo, se acercaban a nosotros en el bus y nos molestaban por un rato, y luego se iban. En el colegio solo hablábamos un poco en los recreos, luego Temari me arrastraba al patio del colegio o a la cantina. Temari, la persona en que mas confió, al principio no fue así, es más le tenía un poco de miedo, empezamos hablar en séptimo grado cuando descubrió que su mejor amiga hablaba mal de ella a sus espaldas, un día empezamos a hablar de series y así fue como comenzó. Para mi mala suerte Temari no tomaba el mismo colectivo que yo, vivía contrario a mi casa. También conocí a un muchacho llamado Gaara, era de un grado menor que yo, nos habíamos encontrado en el cine y desde ahí siempre se acercaba a saludarme, intercambiábamos unas cuantas palabras y se iba, era muy raro.

Casi a fin de año, en épocas de exámenes la profesora de cálculo Kurenai mostro los resultados del examen, rendí tan mal, que me sentía muy decepcionada de mi misma, los nervios me habían traicionado, tenía miedo de aplazarme y si eso pasaba, mi padre no lo iba a tomar de la mejor manera, me puse a llorar en silencio en el colectivo, como todos los días Naruto vino a verme, intente secar mis lagrimas, pero ya me había visto, me abrazo y me pregunto el por qué lloraba, no le quise contar hasta que me tranquilice y le conté , me dijo que todo iba a salir bien y que no me preocupe.

El año escolar acabo, un alivio para todos, las vacaciones por fin empezaban, iba camino hacia la salida del colegio y gaara se cruzo en mi camino, me saludo y yo a él, hablamos por un rato hasta que me conto un chiste, uno de mal gusto, se rio de mi expresión y luego se despidió. Llegue hasta la parada y espere al colectivo por cinco minutos, subí, pague el pasaje y me senté en donde siempre. Miraba aburrida por la ventana, era la última vez que viajaba en este bus, iba a extrañar, se había convertido en una rutina. En el fondo del bus se escuchaba los gritos y planes para las vacaciones de los alumnos, la mayoría iría a la playa, en cambio yo no tenía ningún plan para estas vacaciones, es mas lo único que pensaba hacer era recuperar las horas de sueños, ya estaba a tres cuadras de mi parada y Naruto no había venido, agarre mis cosas para bajarme y apareció enfrente mío, me pidió disculpas por no haber venido y se despidió de mi. Baje del bus y camine las una cuadra hasta llegar a casa, estaba un poco molesta pero que se le iba a hacer.

Las vacaciones pasaron y de vuelta volvía al mismo colectivo, estaba cansada, hasta que el colectivo dio un salto, el chofer se disculpo, eso me despertó un poco, al llegar al colegio vi exactamente a todos mis compañeros, me acerque a hablar con Temari, me saludo con un abrazo, salude a Naruto y luego las clases comenzaron. Al principio de año no paso nada interesante, pero cuando comenzó agosto las cosas cambiaron, gaara me había empezado a escribir mensajes e incluso me invito a un concierto, en los recreos me pedía para hablar y yo no sabía que responder, estaba recibiendo mucha atención de su parte y me gustaba hablar con él, pero a medida que pasaban los días se ponía más misterioso, nuestra amistad había acabado cuando me entere por parte de Temari que Gaara se gustaba de mi. No sabía que pensar, nunca había tenido novio ni nada por estilo a diferencia de Temari, y enterarme de algo así, me sorprendió bastante. Ese mismo día me escribió un mensaje y dijo que tenía que preguntarme algo importante. Al día siguiente, en la salida me encontré con Gaara, me miro directo a los ojos y me pregunto…Hinata queres ser mi novia?


End file.
